pterryfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Inhalat
'In the Canon:-' The Hashishim are introduced as the the first and oldest society of Assassins on the Disc. Their current location is a fiercely guarded secret, but it is thought they may have originated from Hersheba. Their name comes from the large amounts of hashish they ate. Being a group of insane killers feared throughout Hubward Klatch, they are both deadly and inclined to giggle, wear beads, become inconveniently peckish at irregular intervals, and grok out to interesting patterns of light and shadow on their deadly curved dagger blades. 'In the Pessimal discworld:-' The Hashishim are to be found in a fiercely guarded secret castle atop one of the higher mountains of a near-impenetrable range in distant Klatchistan. Mount Inhalat acts as their spiritual home and training base, and periodically, men are known to fall of their own free will through high windows. Not because they have been ordered to by their leader, the autocratic Aga Khuja, to suitably impress rare visitors as to their fanatical devotion to orders, The usual reason is an utterly unshakeable and hashish-derived beleif that they can fly, a belief generally confirmed over the first ten thousand feet of downward plummet. then jerked a thumb towards the door. The Aga Khuka has recently installed catch-nets at intervals which are regularly inspected for Society members who have just realised they're on a downer in more ways than one. The current Aga (the XXXVIII) has been heard to say that he's buggered if he's giving a good prospective Society member fifteen years' worth of valuable training if all the stu,pid daft sod is actually going to do with it is to leap out of a flaming window and splatter on the rocks a long way below, thank you very bleeding much. In fact, there is a story in Klatchian tradition where the Aga Khuka, the Caliph, and the Seriph are together, discussing the nature of bravery. To prove his point, the Caliph clapped his hands, called one of his fanatical Janittory guard, and pointed at the window of the high tower in which the conference was taking place. The guard stepped forward, sa'laamed ''his Lord, then threw himself headfirst out of the window. The Seriph contemplated this for some time, then said "Is there a higher window in this tower, my lord?" "Just up the steps on the left, outside the door" the Caliph said, generously. Then the Caliph clapped his hands, called one of his fanatical Dervish guards, and pointed at the window of the high tower in which the conference was taking place, then jerked a thumb in the direction of the door. "Off you go, then!" . The guard stepped forward, sa'laamed his Lord, and left the room. A few seconds later, the three Lords impassively watched a body plummet past the open window. The Seriph and the Caliph then looked expectantly at the Aga Khuka, who beckoned forward one of his loyal Hashishim. The Aga nodded towards the window, The Hashishim sal'aamed, then crossed the room and cautiously looked down. He turned to his beloved spiritual leader. "You want me to jump out? From here?" The Aga nodded. The two other leaders concealed grins and tried to look impassive. The Hashishim looked at his leader. "No offence, offendi, but if you think I'm going to do that for you, then you've lost your bleeding marbles!" Hre stepped back to his place guarding his leader, who smiled serenely at the other two and said "Now ''that, gentlemen, was bravery!"